Grand Line Knickknacks
by xDissonance
Summary: Mini challenge from a friend. Various 50-word drabbles based on different genres.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. But I sure wish.**  
Notes:** A little challenge thing from Tinier Me. The challenge was to pick 10 characters (any fandom -- they don't all have to be from the same fandom), and then write a drabble of 50 words or under for each of the following topics.

* * *

**1)** Zoro **2)** Luffy **3)** Ace **4)** Brook ** 5)** Sanji **6)** Nami **7)** Crocodile **8)** Smoker **9)** Franky **10)** Usopp

**First time, 4 and 6 (Brook and Nami)**  
Nami was highly amused when Brook had been in turns overjoyed and then depressed when she charged him 10,000 beli for the glimpse of the lacy panties she had on.

**Angst, 7 (Crocodile)**  
Hopes and dreams, he thought, was a bittersweet thing. He had poured all his energy, time, and thoughts into nurturing his wish and at the whim of a brat, his dream had been scattered like many fine grains of sand into the desert.

**AU, 1 and 8 (Zoro and Smoker)**  
Zoro and Smoker glanced at each other from their seats, twin expressions of resigned amusement. The D. brothers had taken over the dance floor, and given their moods when intoxicated, both men felt it would be a mercy to take the brothers home before they were charged for public indecency…again.

**Threesome, 3, 6, and 9 (Ace, Nami, and Franky)**  
"You bastards!" Nami shrieked. Her Swing Arm passed through Ace and connected with Franky, effectively frying the blue-haired man. The expensive papers she had planned on using for her maps lay in smoldering ruins behind her, burnt to ashes. Nami swung her Clima-Tact back, Ace's weak 'sorry' falling unheeded.

**Hurt/Comfort, 5, and 10 (Sanji and Usopp)**  
Where soft words and comforts would have made him feel weak and useless, Sanji's shouted insults of 'shitty long-nose' made him feel courageous and able to conquer whole worlds.

**Crack fic, 1 (Zoro)**  
The crew had laughed themselves silly at the sight of Zoro's scowling face in the dance competition, but had quieted down when he proved to be very _very_ good at belly dancing.

**Horror, 10 (Usopp)**  
Usopp could hardly believe that among all the times he had been cowering behind others in terror, the entire crew were now all perched on higher places, desperately trying to avoid the cockroach that had stowed away on their ship.

**Baby fic, 5 and 9 (Sanji and Franky)**  
Franky looked on in amusement as Sanji cooed at the little baby girl in his arms. "Cook-bro, that's what we call cradle-robbing."

**Dark, 2 and 8 (Luffy and Smoker)**  
Constantly running, constantly seeking, the two fought their way endlessly through the Grand Line in a never-ending quest. For either to give up was unforgivable. For the sake of their dreams, they would continue running to the ends of the earth.

**Death fic, 2 and 3 (Luffy and Ace)**  
There was a change in the air, as if the world had suddenly become infinitely gloomier with the death of Portgas D. Ace. To the boy kneeling on the ground, clutching his brother's body, the sun had disappeared, and coldness settled in where there was once warmth.

* * *

**A/N:** In case anyone wondered, there IS such a thing as a masculine belly dance. The movements and postures are a little different from a female belly dance, due to bone structure.


	2. Chapter 2

Franky was always careful to set aside some time during the day for bodily maintenance. He was a cyborg and made of metal, and it would not be super after all, to run out of bullets midway through a fight, or God forbid, something jams up in the midst of a Coup de Vent. He oils his right hand carefully, ensuring each joint move smoothly; he cleans the airways in his arms meticulously; and of course, restocks and replaces whatever necessary.

More than that, it is a reminder of his determination and of Tom, who stood tall and proud for what he did, without regrets. It is a reminder of that single moment in time when he tried to stop the Puffing Tom, etched into his mind so clearly it feels like just yesterday.

Time had slowed down to a crawl as the train approached, and Franky could remember in great detail, the exact words he shouted, the gleaming shine of the train's head, his heartbeat thumping madly in his chest, but his stance and gaze steady. The sounds of the waves and the train's whistle. The briny smell of the sea. The cool water lapping at his ankles and the hot surge of anger bubbling in his chest. Franky imagines sometimes that he even heard Tom's laboured breathing. Every bit of that moment was burned with intense clarity in his mind.

And every time he looked at his hand, he remembered Spandam's expression (with no small amount of relish) when he burned the blueprints to Pluton.


End file.
